


Unexpected Guest

by fanboy15



Series: Stockholm Syndrome [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Life is good now, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Pregnant Stiles, unwanted guest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboy15/pseuds/fanboy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is 5 months pregnant and he is finally happy.Even though Derek kidnaped him he actually fell for the guy along the way.What happens when Scott comes shattering their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Guest

Stiles POV

Everything was perfect.Derek finally calmed down to being a normal person....more or less....now that I have accepted him as my mate,and I'm pregnant with his child.We have a normal life he goes to work every day and I have dinner ready by the time he comes home.We curl up on the couch and watch movies and then go up stair to our bed room.We are like all those romance movie I have ever watched and I love it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sheriff Stilinski POV

Stiles has been missing for over a year.People stopped looking for Stiles along time ago.The boys at the station only kept looking for me.But now they have given up on him.I knew that they were going to give up one day but I would never give up on him.

"Mr.Stilinski?",Scott said running into my house.

"What is it Scott."

"I heard they gave up on Stiles.How could they do that?",Scott said.

"The last place they were seen was in a small town outside of Vancouver called Battle Ground and nobody seen them Scott.We have reached a dead in."

"No,that's not true I'm going there to see what I can find out.",Then he ran out of the door without another word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Stiles POV

Today was like any other day.Derek went out to work I stayed behind and watched some Oprah.I was in the kitchen fixing me a lunch it was a sardine sandwich and pickles,I have been having weird cravings,when the door bell ringed.I quickly got a knife and hid it behind my back and slowly walked to the door.Nobody ever came to our house we were out in the middle of the woods.

"Who is it?",I said once I reached the door.

STILES!Is that you."

I quickly opened the door to see if this really was my best friend.I couldn't believe he was here.He could ruin everything.I gripped the handle of the knife behind my back tighter.

"Scott,what are you doing here.",I said putting on a happy face.

"I'm here to save you.Is the bastard that kidnapped you still here."

"No,he's at work."

"Why haven't you tried to run then.",Scott asked.

"He would just find me Scott."

"Come on we have to go before he gets back."

"What are you going to do.",I asked.

"I'm getting you out of here.Then I'm calling the police to tell them that your here and we are going to bring that SOB down."

"Come on my clothes are upstairs.",I said

I then followed Scott up the stairs to me and Derek's room.Scott walked in and started packing my bags while I waited by the the door.

"So,is it just you Scott."

"Yea everybody else gave up.But not me I will never give up."

I have to do it,he could ruin what me and Derek built.I have to kill him.I slowly walked up behind him.

"Scott,I love you and I'm going to miss you alot."

He turned around with a confused look on his face.

"What do you me-"

I then stabbed him right in the chest.I helped him to the floor and put his head in my lap.I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I saw Scott struggle to stay alive.

"W-w-why S-stiles?"

"I'm sorry Scott I couldn't let you go to the police.I love you Scott your like a brother to me.",I said

"Your no brother of mine."

"Don't say that Scott don't say that."

But it was to late Scott was already gone.I don't know how long I sat there on the ground crying over Scotts body.Next thing I know Derek was in the doorway.He didn't say anything he just took Scotts body into the woods.When he came back he was covered in dirt.He picked me up and carried me into the shower with him.Once we were done we just laid down in bed while I cried into my pillow.

It made me wonder will thing ever be normal for us,for our baby.


End file.
